Dark Times Lead to Darker Measures
by DarkMidnightRoses
Summary: 3 days. 3 times. 3 hours. 3 minutes. 3 seconds. What does it mean? What does 3 represent? What does 3 even mean? Why 3? Why is 3 important? What am I supposed to remember about 3?


Dark Times Lead to Darker Measures

3 days.

3 times.

3 hours.

3 minutes.

3 seconds.

What does it mean?

What does 3 represent?

What does 3 even mean?

 _Why 3?_

Why is 3 important?

What am I supposed to remember about 3?!

* * *

Hi my name is Akane Tsunimori and I'm an inspector. The enforcer I work with the most is Kogami Shinya. This online tutorial is here to drfwetreuww4tujyh

*Error, Error, Error, Erro-*

System restart.

Loading…

Loading…

Loading…

Load-

…

System crash

POV~ Akane Tsunimori

Well what wonderful day. No joke today is beautiful, barely any clouds and the sun at just at the right brightness. The office has been kind of quiet without Kogami. I do miss him but his choice was his to make and his alone. It can't be helped that he would choose that path anything to defeat Makashima. It was something to be expected but it still hurt to see him go. I do have a feeling that we will see Kogami soon, but maybe not in the way we want. Of course that's just a gut feeling, but you never know.

Inspector Shimotsuki can be quite the handful but she's a good inspector for the most part. We may not be the best of friends but we work just fine together and that's all that matters. Today she has the day off, why is that important, there has been a murder case just assigned to us.

"What are your thoughts on this case inspector?" Yayoi asked me looking over the very small file we had on the event.

"I don't really know, this case seems odd…"

"I agree. This case just seems strange." Ginoza said leaning against a desk.

"In what way?" Hinakawa asked looking a bit confused.

"Well… first off the victim wasn't exactly clear… in fact the victim's hue was pretty cloudy almost a criminal. The area in which the murder took place is also weird, a park, a busy park at that. Even though it was in broad daylight and in the middle of a park there are no eye witnesses besides cameras."

"That is odd." Hinakawa looked as if he was thinking pretty hard.

"This case seems as if it's going to be dangerous, do you want to call in inspector Shimotsuki?"

"Actually that's a good idea Ginoza." I grabbed my phone and called her she picked up shortly after.

 _"Hello?"_

"Hello."

 _"Is there something you need?"_

"Actually we need you to come in today, we think we have a dangerous case."

 _"I'll be over as fast as I can."_

"Thank you," and with that I hung up. With that out of the way we could work on the case. "Does anyone have any theories of what's going on?"

"I think I might have one, but it isn't exactly supported by a whole lot of evidence."

"Continue. I have learned from my time on this job that even groundless theories are helpful."

"Ok well…" As Hinakawa was about to say his theory Shimotsuki burst through the door.

"You… needed… me here…" She said in between breaths.

"Yes we did. Yayoi can you please give inspector Shimotsuki the file."

"Of course." Yayoi handed the very small file to the other inspector. She started to flip through it.

"This is just a murder case." She said looking through the file more.

"It's not normal look at the details, the more you look the stranger it gets."

"It does…," she started flipping faster, "wait this doesn't make any sense at all."

"Exactly."

"Hey inspector."

"Yes Ginoza?" Ginoza stood up straight and walked forward a bit.

"Can you check if any of the other divisions have a case like this."

"Uh sure. Why?" I said heading over to my computer.

"Gut feeling." He said shrugging.

"I don't think that's a good reason to make an inspector look through files." Shimotsuki bossed as if Ginoza were a child. That's one of the only things I disliked about her, her attitude.

"I don't mind, plus he was right. Two other divisions have very similar cases, scarily similar." I said looking through their reports when I noticed something. "Umm guys you might want to look at this." They all crowded around as I showed the two headers of two different photos, one from each case.

 _On the investigation we noticed some one was there. The only photo we got was extremely blurry. The person seems to be quite tall and has black hair. That's all we know about this mystery man._

 _When we were at the crime scene we heard something. Turns out another man was there. This was only picture we have of him._

"Do you think it could be…" Ginoza paused, probably scared of finishing his sentence.

"The murderer?" Shimotsuki tried to finish his thought.

"No… that's not… I don't think it's the murderer." Ginoza kinda fumbled on his words understandably.

"I agree and yes Ginoza there is a possibility." I said sitting in my chair, today was going to be a long day.

"Of what?" Shimotsuki questioned.

"An old friend… kind of." I explained the best I could.


End file.
